The Wooden Boy
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Pinocchio's friend Lampwick has been turned back into a donkey by the coachman's daughter Darene Merson and Stromboli's daughter Rella Gacino but the Little Einsteins just happened to help.


Leo was playing Uno with his sister Annie and his friends Quincy and June. "Hey Alexa, what's going on in Tuscany,Italy today?" June asked. "It is national Pinocchio day," said Alexa. "I love Pinocchio!" Annie cheered. "I want pizza and pasta now," Quincy added. At that moment, the Little Einsteins hopped on their rocket. As the engine started, they simply patted their hands on their laps and off they went. Leo turned on the stereo which played Come Prima. Annie sang along. The next tune was Tra Veglia E Sonno. The third tune was Per Amore for Annie to sing too. Moments later, they arrived in Tuscany. As they hopped off their rocket, they noticed Pinocchio being amazed of the vehicle. "Hi there, Pinocchio. We're the Little Einsteins. We love art, music, and traveling," Leo greeted. "Hi! I like your rocket," Pinocchio commented. "I need your help with something by the way," he continued. "What's up?" June questioned. "Rella Gacino and Darene Merson have joined forces to turn my friend Lampwick back into a donkey all of because of me," Pinocchio answered. "Well can you tell us where those two women are?" Quincy wondered. "The last time I saw them was at the pasta festival just down the street. I was actually just over there with Lampwick earlier so I came here to find help instead of doing it myself for a change," Pinocchio confirmed. "Well don't you worry. We can help you," said June. "Who are those two women by the way?" Annie asked. "Rella is the daughter of Stromboli and Darene is the daughter of the coachman," Pinocchio responded. He and the Little Einsteins strolled down the street to the pasta festival and Lampwick was nowhere to be seen. Surprisingly, Marita and Verna Vicchio instantly came by to also attend the festival and offered to help too. "Who are those two?" Leo wondered. "Those are sisters Marita and Verna Vicchio. They are the best customers of my father's wood shop," said Pinocchio. The two sisters told him and the Little Einsteins where Darene and Rella possibly went. Marita and Verna said that they most likely went to Pleasure Island. "Of course. I should've thought of that before," Pinocchio realized. He and the Little Einsteins hopped on a steamboat to Pleasure Island. By the time they arrived, the two evil women and Lampwick were still nowhere to be seen except his clothes found near the destroyed model home. Judging by this evidence, Pinocchio realized that Rella and Darene came to Pleasure Island to get the special beer so that Lampwick can turn into a donkey. "He must be in the Salt Mines," Pinocchio wondered. He and the Little Einsteins went to the boardwalk and waited for a boat to come until they saw one labeled "Salt Mines." It was coming to pick up leftover donkeys from Pleasure Island. Pinocchio and the Little Einsteins quickly jumped in the boat and waited until the boat departed. A few hours later, they finally reached the Salt Mines. Pinocchio wondered which donkey is Lampwick. The wooden boy then decided to hold out Lampwick's clothes and eventually one donkey came from the flock and tended the clothes. "Hey! Where is he going?" Darene yelled. She then noticed Pinocchio. "You're not taking him," he said. At that point, Pinocchio sprayed sawdust at her. Subsequently, the Little Einsteins tackled Darene until she was knocked out. "What do you think you're doing?!" Rella screamed. Pinocchio sprayed sawdust at her too. This time, the Little Einsteins freed the donkeys and they all tackled Rella until she was also knocked out. Pinocchio and the Little Einsteins went back to where they started. Pinocchio knelt down and prayed intently upon a star. The blue fairy came and said "you have once again proved yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish. For that reason, your friend Lampwick will now turn back into a human." Lampwick was simply happy to be back into his normal self. "Let's go the pasta festival! I'm starving," Leo cheered. They all had the most delicious pastas ever made. "Mission accomplished," said June just before inserting a forkful in her mouth.


End file.
